Secrets
by InfiniteMidnxghts
Summary: Everyone has secrets. Even Chloe, Right? (Rated T for swearing) also, keep an open mind for the ginger. It's never okay to bash anyone's personal life when it does you no harm or affect you at all (:


**It's been a while but I assure you I'm here! As always, reviews/suggestions are appreciated for my future fanfics!**

* * *

During yet another common Bella household party, secrets were exposed. Chloe admitted to listening to Justin Bieber, Cynthia Rose admitted to her gambling problem, Lilly admitted god knows what. Fat Amy even admitted to having had a sexual encounter with a celebrity, But those secrets aren't real ones were they? Secrets were meant to be life ending if people found out. They were supposed to put your pride in danger, What were some of the Bellas actually hiding?

The unfolding started with the Staubrey pair. Everyone knew they were dating but they kept their relationship mostly under wraps and private, which was respected by all except Fat Amy of course who tried whenever she could to get up and personal.

The confident and stubborn duo were having an all out rather heated debate on the couch presumably over how much Stacie spends when they go out. It wasn't the first time and the Bellas usually just left them, knowing it was better not to get involved.

"This is real life Stace, Money does not actually grow on trees!"

"Maybe if you'd just loosen the reins a bit, you'd see my spending is nothing compared to Chloe's but I'm the one getting lectured? By my own girlfriend?"

"We are not talking about Chloe right now, we are talking about you."

However when it soon became physical, Fat Amy wasted no time.

"It's happening!" The Australian yelled while sprinting towards the sexual brunette who had suddenly tackled Aubrey. Before Stacey could really do anything, she was pulled off and practically yeeted onto one of the couches, Fat Amy looking pleased with herself at 'solving' the problem.

"Fat Amy!" Emily whined concerned for how harsh Stacie was just thrown, but her concerns were eased when the thrown brunette sent her a small shake of her head and a dismissal gesture of her hand signaling that she was okay.

"It wasn't like I was going to hurt her," Stacie complained before the volume she spoke reduced greatly and she muttered. "Unless she wanted me to."

This sent the girls in the same room into a surprise, Beca coughing a little on her drink earning an embarrassed yet stern glare from the Aca Nazi.

Cynthia Rose's interest was peaked. "Oo damn someone's getting it on. Hold on," she said coming to a realization. "Aubrey's not a top?" This must've intrigued everyone's curiosity as all eyes were on Stacie.

"Stacie!" Aubrey yelled at her, extremely uncomfortable in this situation.

The brunette couldn't help but smirk, not too much to be noticeable, not wanting her girlfriend to actually kill her. Not yet anyway. Standing up she scanned the nearest exit before she took off yelling an "Aubrey loses control in the sheets!" behind her shoulder leaving all the others in the room including Aubrey, dumbfounded.

The blonde kept her composure as best as she could despite the several pairs of eyes that were definitely now on her. Someone was getting a hundred laps for Bellas Rehearsal. A certain red wasn't surprised, having already known. Best friends knew everything about each other right? What did Aubrey already know about Chloe that others didn't?

Saturday had arrived signaling the earliest Bella rehearsal of the week. Everyone knew Aubrey would be on edge, Stacey having managed to avoid the girl at all costs afraid for her life. But no one would miss a rehearsal, knowing how serious the blonde took them.

To Beca's knowledge everyone already left and she was running late. "Shit," she cursed hurriedly pulling herself out of bed to get ready. Once her heavy eyeliner was applied, she felt she looked unapproachable enough to leave but remembered she was never given back her song list she'd let Chloe borrow to listen to.

"Ugh not this one," Beca muttered as she closed yet another drawer of Chloe's. She hated going through other people's stuff, especially when she almost killed people when they went through hers. Though she felt Chloe would be a bit more understanding, Besides, it was Chloe. She was an open book, what could she have that would be shocking, Beca already found the Justin Bieber posters, chuckling to herself when she put them back where she found them. 'Seriously where would one simple damn flashdrive be?' Beca thought to herself before she pulled out another drawer that instantly caught her off guard.

Despite Beca practically hearing the blonde's harsh scolding for being late in her head, Beca couldn't help having her body glued to the ground as she pulled out one of the objects from the drawer. Dangling from her hand was a quite well decorated and pretty pink paci. Sure it was in Chloe's room but that didn't instantly mean it was hers right? Then Beca picked up on the amount of glitter and the fact Chloe's name was expertly glued on in simple white letter beads. The mouthpiece wasn't fit for a baby's mouth, it being several sizes bigger more appropriate for a grown sized individual's mouth.

Before Beca could observe anything else, a voice filled the silence, cutting Beca from her thoughts.

"Beca?"

The hairs on the back of Beca's neck stood and her body jumped as she tossed the pacifier back into the drawer and slammed it shut. "Chloe!" Though she mustn't have put the toy back correctly, it being punctured when the drawer was slammed closed. "I- I didn't," Beca stuttered stumbling over her words. "I-uhm have you seen the playlists I gave you?"

Chloe's expression was composed unlike Beca's. It showed no hint of a smile which was worrisome.

"I brought it with me because I knew you would need it..you were still in bed when we left," Chloe explained in monotone, biting her lip; a nervous tale. She then pulled out the flash drive from her back pocket and handed it to the brunette before she rather quickly headed out of the house presumably back to the rehearsal not shooting Beca a second glance.

During practice the girls couldn't help but pick up on the lack of Chloe's bubbliness. She didn't smile as much and at one point it looked as if she would cry, to which she shook her head saying something about how puppies were put down eventually if they weren't adopted. The fact Chloe was nearly crying over puppies was normal so no one thought anything of it. Beca was also acting weird, though she didn't mean to; she was just awkward by nature but now it was twice as much. She was spilling drinks on herself, playing with the buttons on her flannel and zoning out frequently.

With everyone exhausted and quite a bit frustrated from Aubrey's nonstop lectures, the Bellas started gathering their stuff to head back. Chloe was the first to leave. All throughout practice she avoided eye contact with Beca, nor did she speak to her at all. If Beca were honest though, she was relieved in a way. She didn't know what she would say and needed time to process the situation so she wouldn't hurt or offend the embarrassed ginger.

Beca spent the next couple days researching her ass off. She knew the more informed and knowledgeable she was, the better. She came across some rather unfamiliar terms such as Abdl and Mdlg, which to Beca's discovery was kink based and didn't seem to fit Chloe. She wouldn't be like that. She continued to search and came across a term called age regression- an individual mentally regressing in age due to childhood trauma, as a coping mechanism, or in some cases just for fun. The more Beca thought about it the more it started to make sense to her. Beca wasn't always open minded but when it came to Chloe, she would do anything for her, though she would never admit it.

An hour later Beca found herself surfing through various shopping apps such as amazon and ebay coming across all kinds of objects you'd associate with a baby. She wanted to replace what she had probably broke when she slammed the drawer. Seconds later after ordering an adult paci set of three, Beca looked up to see a Fat Amy staring at her.

"What's on your mind Shawshank?" she asked curiously. "I haven't seen you look so lost and unsure," she said chuckling to which Beca just let out a small stubborn huff and ignored her, not seeing Lilly standing behind the couch peeking at Beca's phone screen.

'There's no going back now,' Beca thought to herself as she paced Chloe's bedroom. It was three in the morning; her hair a bed mess. Beca had been waiting to sneak into her room all day but Chloe was closed off in it the whole time except for now, probably using the bathroom. Beca wasn't ready when she heard the door open behind her but nonetheless spun around to face the confused and half asleep ginger while putting a shy smile on her own face. She didn't want to beat around the bush so she decided to get straight to the point and quickly stuck her arm out with the paci.

"Here," Beca blurted not so smoothly, the cringe on her own face showing that she was aware. She watched Chloe rub the sleep from her eyes and look at the toy before looking at her, confusion and hesitance sketched in her expression.

"Beca.."

"I felt bad for breaking your other one.." Beca said with her arm still outstretched awkwardly. "I'm sorry for going through your things," she then apologized awkwardly shifting her stance. She then decided to make a quick detour to Chloe's bed and sat down before she could convince herself to leave the room. "Look," she ran a hand through her hair. "I just want you to be comfortable. Even if it's not with me," by now Chloe was sitting beside her. "I-I don't want you to avoid me or stop talking to me. I even researched this." Chloe's smile seemed to only grow. "For hours," Beca continued.

"And?" Chloe asked curiously but still seemed a bit reserved.

"And.." Beca started, thinking. "And I think you should be able to do whatever you want. And this?" she said holding up the pacifier. "Is harmless and it makes you even cuter," Beca continued before realizing what she'd said and blushing. "I-i mean- just-" without thinking Beca shot her hand forward and stuck the teether into Chloe's unsuspecting mouth and for a moment they just sat there neither knowing what to do next. It was Chloe who made the first move after some time, slowly removing it from her mouth. Looking at it she took note of the decorated music notes with the words "Beale" in simple letter beads. The obvious signs that Beca had decorated it herself made Chloe's heart swarm and she couldn't help wrapping her arms tightly around Beca's shoulders even though she knew physical contact made the poor girl uncomfortable.

"Thank you," she mumbled genuinely grateful to have someone as considerate as Beca in her life, though she couldn't wait to find out if Beca was hiding anything too.

In the Bella house everyone liked to fight for the bathroom, only having one since apparently no one could use the one Aubrey had connected to her room. Chloe had picked up that Beca purposely stayed home from Bella hangouts to take advantage of the shower and she wanted to be a part of it too. Pouting a little she used a couple excuses to stay home too, saying she thought she was starting to catch a cold. Beca was already upstairs, waiting for the Bella house doors to close. Once the Bellas left after giving Chloe get well soon wishes, Beca's bedroom door could be heard; a soft hum on her lips as she danced to the bathroom. Not walked. Danced. Chloe peeked from the stairs, a small smirk playing on her lips as she thought of the tricks she could pull.

The redhead gave Beca a few minutes headstart waiting until the sound of the shower turned on and music filled the bathroom because who showered without music? Sneaking in with ease and sitting up on the bathroom counter Chloe made herself comfortable before noting something was definitely off. Listening to the sound that was filling her ears she softly gasped quickly bringing her hands up to her mouth to stay quiet.

'Oh my god' she thought to herself probably smiling like an idiot. It wasn't until she heard Beca's voice fill the room harmonizing with ease along to her music choice, that Chloe couldn't help herself. Just thinking about Beca singing in a different language other than English did things to Chloe. She shifted uncomfortably for a moment and focused on the way Beca's voice fit with the artist's voice.

Minutes flew by and Chloe being Chloe couldn't handle herself anymore. She'd ripped the shower curtain back giving a poor brunette a heart attack.

"Fuck!" Beca yelled grabbing the closest thing she could to cover up her private parts, her blurry vision trying to focus onto the vibrant red that was the cause of her scare; her heart pounding in her ears. "I- Chloe!" she scolded turning her music off.

"Can you sing like that to me?" Chloe asked having no sense of shame.

Beca couldn't believe this. "I am nude," she said sensing a feeling of déjà vu. This earned Beca a pout.

"I'm not leaving until you do," Chloe replied with a stubborn huff. "I will tell everyone that badass Beca listens to kpop. Hmm?" she challenged with a raised eyebrow, knowing Beca was trapped.

"I hate you .." Beca muttered to which Chloe just smiled waiting. Letting out a heavy sigh Beca tried to remember the lyrics as she lightly hummed at first. Eventually Korean words started to echo off the shower walls, Beca reciting one of her favorites from the Korean artist known as Ailee. Chloe was dumbstruck and the brunette lightly squirmed under the intense gaze.

After she finished the song she was in a rush to kick the redhead out again. "Okay so like..you can go now," she said gesturing to the bathroom door. As if they were jinxed, Aubrey's voice was approaching the door.

"Chloe do you feel any better?"

Quickly thinking, Beca pulled Chloe into the shower closing the curtain. Anything was better than getting caught by the aca nazi. Not that Chloe had a problem with any of this. They hid behind the shower curtain as Aubrey entered.

"Yeah I guess I'm a little better Bree,' Chloe replied smirking at a blushing and uncomfortable Beca. They heard a bit of shuffling.

"Do you have a guy in there?"

Their eyes widened. "No Bree,"

"Then .. Chloe since when do you wear boxers? I've known you almost my whole life."

Beca scoffed.

"There's a guy," Aubrey said again confidently. "He has 5 seconds to get his ass out here and leave. We don't tolerate men in this house Chlo you know this. I thought you were done with Tom or whatever his name was.

The mention of Chloe's boy toy made Beca kinda mad but she didn't know why. Her focus was too much on the boy to think of hiding her sneeze, the loud noise filling the room.

"Chloe?" Aubrey asked with concern for her bestfriend. "Are you sure you're.." she stopped when her eyes landed on Beca's phone. The more she looked she realized more of Beca's clothing on the floor. "Oh my god," she said connecting the dots after deciding that for sure wasn't Chloe's small and light girly sneeze. "Oh god."

Chloe took this as a cue to stick her head out, putting on her most innocent look so she could get away with it.

"It's not what it looks like Aubrey I swear," Beca's voice piped in but Aubrey was already leaving the bathroom.

"We are talking later!" she stated slamming the door shut behind her.

Behind the redhead, Beca groaned to herself.

She was officially moving to Korea. The farthest the better.


End file.
